true darkness
by bloodyemperor
Summary: what if kh2's ending changed? what if sora was betrayed now he will get his revenge  sora harem
1. Chapter 1

To all of my fans thank you all for your reviews to my stories.

Bloodyemperor "Hello everyone this is one of my newest projects."

Sora "We already know that"

Bloodyemperor "Says the blue eyed idiot."

Sora "Hey I am not an idiot he looks away and as quiet as he can be says "I am just slow."

Bloodyemperor "Just shut up and say the disclaimer or I will make this a Riku x Sora story"

Sora starts to sweat and says "y-you w-w-wouldn't d-dare"

Bloodyemperor looks at Sora with a deadpanned look and says "dude yes I would just to scare the hell out of you"

Sora knowing he would do it yells "**Alright just don't make this a yaoi story."**

Turns to you all and say "Bloodyemperor doesn't own kingdom hearts which he is very pissed about.

Bloodyemperor "Thank you alright let's start this show!"

**Heartless Sora/Yelling "How could you"**

_Thoughts "who are you"_

Person's point of view.

This will be a harem end of discussion

**READ THIS **I will be slightly screwing up the Kingdom Hearts worlds 1) Xion never died to me that was utterly retarded also she was never and will never be Vexen's experiment she was just a random nobody. 2) Heartless Sora and Sora split apart and Heartless Sora just disappeared not destroyed. 3) Riku never lost his control and power over darkness.

And finally 4) the ending of Kingdom Hearts two never fucking happened that was complete and utter bullshit.

CHAPTER 1 THE END AND THE BEGINNING

Zone of nothingness normal point of view

In the zone of nothingness which looked like a grayish white tornado it showed three people fighting.

one was a 15 year old male with caramel spiky hair he had blue eyes and lightly pale skin (he is wearing what he wore in kingdom hearts 2) he stood about 5 foot 7 this was Sora

The one next to him was a 16 male with white hair that covered his eyes with slightly tanned skin (wearing the same thing as KH2) and stood about 5 foot 10 this was Sora's best friend and comrade Riku

The third person was a tanned male with amber orange eyes and silver hair that reached down his back and had two bangs framing his face he stood about 6 foot even he was wearing a black cloak with black gloves and black boots this was Xemnas.

Sora with his best friend Riku were about to finish off the last of Oganization XII (13) there leader Xemnas

Sora shot a beam of light out of the Ultima keyblade right at Xemnas it pierced through his body destroying what little bit of fighting strength he had left.

Sora says to Xemnas "your plans and your organization are finished."

Xemnas looks at Sora and says "Sora will you allow me to ask you one question?"

Sora looks at him suspiciously but then thinks about it and sees that it couldn't hurt and asks "fine what is your question?"

Xemnas says "Do you know what we were going to do with kingdom hearts?"

When Sora heard this it confused him because he was never told what Organization 13 was going to do with kingdom hearts the only thing he knew was that they were probably going to use it to spread darkness all over the universe.

Curiosity got the best of him and he said "No I don't know." he looks at Riku and asks "Riku do you know what they were doing?"

Riku pauses for a second and thinks about it he never did get to ask Diz or Mickey what they were doing.

He looks at Sora and says "I never got to ask mickey what the organization was doing with kingdom hearts"

Xemnas after hearing this just couldn't help it he just felt compelled to laugh as hard as he could which just made his fatal injuries slightly worse but he didn't care he was going to die why not laugh for once in your life.

This shocked Sora and Riku they had heard a nobody laugh before but that was usually filled with hatred and anger but this laugh was just filled with laughter and sadness nothing else

After getting over his shock Sora asked "What's so funny?"

After finally being able to stop laughing he said "I can't believe you destroyed all of us without even knowing why we were making kingdom hearts in the first place".

Xemnas then says "the reason we were making kingdom hearts was just to get our own hearts back so we could fully exist again".

Sora and Riku were shocked if they knew that the nobodies were going to use kingdom hearts for that they probably never would have killed all the other Organization 13 members they both probably would have actually helped them.

Sora looked into Xemnas's eyes and saw that he was telling the complete truth and that made him feel as though he was now the darkness instead of the light.

Sora looks down in shame for what he and his friends had done and said "I'm sorry is there anyway we can make it up to you?"

This shocked Xemnas he expected Sora to brag or just not care that he was able to defeat all of the organization's members. But instead he hears that this kid Sora was actually sorry for destroying his comrades

Xemnas takes a minute to think he then slowly walked towards Sora and Riku making his injuries bleed out even more when he was only a foot away from them he said "All I ask of you to as a dying request find out why Mickey and his master wanted you both to destroy us."

Sora and Riku both said "Sure" in unison

With that Xemnas reached into his outfit and pulled out to objects that looked like the Nobody symbol and gave one to Sora and the other to Riku.

"These will give you the ability to make portals out of darkness to walk around the worlds easily."

Xemnas then looked at Riku and said "that will make your power over darkness even stronger."

When he saw their questioning looks he explained "Think of these as a reward for accepting my request"

Sora and Riku both look at the nobody symbols in awe that something so small could grant that much power

With that darkness outlined his body Xemnas then just faded away into nothingness as though he never existed at all.

Riku looks at Sora and just says "let's go." and he opens a portal of darkness

Sora couldn't say anything after the beating he took from Xemnas and the stuff he learned from him so he just nodded his head and walks with Riku through the portal heading towards another world.

Yen Sid's tower 

All was quiet and peaceful it was night out and the stars shown brightly in the night

Suddenly a doorway into darkness appeared and Sora and Riku walked out of it.

After the doorway disappeared Riku turned to Sora and said "I'm going to go get answers from Mickey and Yen Sid"

"I'm coming with you." said Sora while he started walking towards Yen Sid's tower but Riku stopped him and said "No I will go alone you took quite the beating you should rest." he said this in a brotherly type of way.

Sora was going to argue but he knew he wouldn't be able to argue with Riku and he was very tired so he just did a tired smile and said "Alright Riku."

Riku smiled at his answer and patted him on the back and started to walk away

When Sora noticed that Riku was gone he was going to head to a hotel (where the hell do you think he sleeps) when he got this feeling he should go after Riku and see why Mickey and Yen Sid wanted the nobodies gone he tried to ignore it but he just couldn't so he started walking towards the tower.

Inside yen sid's tower sora's point of view

He made it inside the tower as quietly as possible he walked up all of those stairs and made it to the door to Master Yen Sid's office he was about to walk in when he heard Riku's voice he sounded pissed off. He quietly opened the door a little inside.

Inside was Riku talking to a old man the guy looked about 70 years old and in his opinion the guy had the longest beard you would ever see in your life he stood about 6 foot 2 he had on a purple robe with a purple hat on his head with stars on it This was Master Yen Sid.

Next to Riku he noticed Mickey mouse (you have to know who and what he looks like he is MICKEY MOUSE!).

He heard Riku yell "**Why the hell did you order us to destroy the Nobodies? All they were trying to do was make kingdom hearts to get there hearts back!"**

Yen Sid turned to Riku and said "it was necessary nobodies were never meant to exist them living was causing an imbalance there are only two factors in the world there is the light and the darkness. The nobodies were both and neither at the same time and besides that nobodies don't truly exist after all."

Sora could see that Riku was livid at how Yen Sid answered him

However what he heard next shocked him "Master Yen Sid is slightly right though Riku" said Mickey

It looked like he wasn't the only one shocked as Riku looked at Mickey with wide eyes.

Mickey seeing that he got their attention continued saying "He isn't right saying that the nobodies never existed but he is right that they had to be destroyed other wise the balance could have shifted or just completely broken."

Riku just looked at Mickey he was so angry that darkness started to outline his body.

Mickey saw that Riku was angry so he tried to calm him down.

Sora was just shocked he never expected Mickey to just dismiss that him and Riku had to destroy all the member of organization 13 and that it was alright.

And after some words between the two Riku looked to have calmed down a bit.

However what master Yen said next shocked not only Riku but Sora too "You have no right to be angry all you and Sora are here for is to make the light more powerful and to destroy or weaken the darkness."

He then turned around and fully faced Riku and said "Besides the nobodies as far as we were concerned we trying to make kingdom hearts and that they had to be stopped".

Sora saw that Riku was beyond shocked and pissed at how he addressed nobodies that he made a portal of darkness right in front of Mickey and Yen Sid and just left.

Sora was going to leave but Mickey's next word interested him "what do you think about Sora and Riku master?"

Yen Sid looked like he was thinking then answered "Riku is getting to close to the darkness and Sora is getting way to powerful we might have to exterminate them!"

"We might have to tell them both that the other went and got possessed by a heartless and that they should "free the other" from the heartless and they would then destroy each other"

Mickey looked appalled and shocked but then he thought _why would he want to get rid of both sora and riku?_ After that thought he asked "Why would you do this to them? There best friends!"

at this Yen Sid looked Mickey right in the eye and said "Why should you or me care about them they are nothing more then tools of the light to destroy creature's and people of the darkness?"

This left Mickey speechless and he stayed quiet and looked at the floor while yen sid went back to looking out the window however if either had looked or listened at the door they would have seen and heard someone running away from the door.

Sora ran all the way to the bottom floor of the tower and made a portal of darkness and headed to the portal towards Radiant Garden (a.k.a hollow bastion) to calm down and think.

End of chapter 1 please review and tell me how it is how to make it better and my mistakes


	2. reflect,darkness, and power

Thank you all for reviewing

Sora was in the fetal position rocking back in for muttering "no yaoi, no yaoi"

Bloodyemperor sweat drops thinking "_I don't think I should have threatened him with turning him gay!"_

Bloodyemperor pulls out a cell and call Sora's friend "hey Kairi get here quick I think Sora went mental."

Kairi comes in and see's Sora on the floor and looks at Bloodyemperor and yells "**what the hell did you do to my Sora!"**

Bloodyemperor backs up and says "hey before you kill me can you say the disclaimer he then says in a tiny voice "please"

Kairi turns to you all and says "Bloodyemperor doesn't own any of kingdom hearts at all

"Now prepare to die"

Bloodyemperor suddenly disappears with a note on the floor that says "maybe next time sucker"

**Heartless Sora/Yelling "How could you"**

_Thoughts "who are you"_

Also flames will be used to keep me warm at night

Chapter two reflect, darkness, and power

The corridors of darkness

Sora was walking around the darkness heading towards hollow bastion to think.

"_Wait a minute now that I think about it why am I surprised by this?"_ he thought

You see unlike what most people believe Sora just acts childish he is actually quite mature for his age the only problem is that his progress has been held back.

You see now that he knew that Mickey and yen Sid only thought of him and Riku as tools he realized that the only reason he sent Goofy and Donald to help him was so that they would make sure that his power and strength didn't get to powerful just powerful enough to defeat the heartless and nobodies.

Thought he figured that Goofy probably didn't know about it he probably really just wanted to be his friend and help him Goofy proved this to him when he took the boulder that was falling towards Mickey he could have just let it hit Mickey but he didn't and when Sora looked at his eyes as goofy moved Mickey he saw that he did that as a friend not a soldier or knight but as a true friend.

However Donald on the other hand did know it would explain why his magic was weaker around Donald but never any other time or place.

Sora's inner mussing were stopped when he realized that he was at the end of the corridor he just walked straight to the end and went to Radiant Garden (A.K.A) Hollow Bastion

Radiant Garden the Great Maw

The great maw was a giant chasm it went on for about a mile to a mile and a half this was where sora and his friend were forced to battle a ridiculous amount of heartless the battle was classified as the Battle** of the 1000 Heartless.**

a portal of darkness suddenly opened up in the middle of the Great maw and Sora walked out of it when he was out of it of the portal it disappeared.

He started walking towards the dark depths

The great maw 2 minutes earlier

There were two girls walking around the great maw

The first one looked to be about 17 and she was about 5 foot 7 she had a heart shaped face her eyes were violet she had a high b to a low c cup breasts.

She wore an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from her right pocket she wore an overtop with a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She also wore a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts were black and had another black strap dangling from the left side.

She also wears black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks

this was Yuffie or as she liked to call herself the Great Ninja Yuffie.

The other girl had long (roughly waist-length), brown hair that was tucked behind her ear on the left side it showed that she had a sliver, teardrop-shaped earring on her left ear .Her eyes were rust colored and she seems to be wearing pink lipstick she was about 5 foot 8 and had low d to high d cup breasts.

She wore a black leather tank top with a zipper down the middle under it she wore a white tank top. She also wore a black leather skort (look it up its spelled right) with two black ribbons tied on either leg she also wore black leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each, this was tifa

They both were sent to the great maw because the security system detected a portal to darkness they both were walking around looking

Yuffie suddenly said "so do you think the system was wrong and that it might have just been a glitch I say let's go back I'm bored"

Tifa crossed her arms under her breast making them stick out even more and looked at her and was going to say that it couldn't be wrong but then she thought _"we have been walking around for half an hour and we haven't seen anything"._

With that in thought she said "let's walk for another five minutes then let's go report back to the others".

There was only two minutes left and they were heading out of the great maw when a portal of darkness opened up in the middle of the Great maw.

They both got ready to fight yuffie pulled out her trusty fuma shurikan and tifa tightened her gloves they both expected a heartless to appear.

So imagine their shock when sora there friend walked out of it

Yuffie was about to run up to sora tackle him and then demand an explanation when tifa grabbed her waist and put her hand over her mouth.

Tifa said "shh lets tail him and see what he's up to"

When she saw her nod tifa let her go

Yuffie suddenly got a devious grin and said "oh tifa I didn't know you liked sora"

Tifa expected yuffie to say many things that was not one of them and she blushed and she said "I don't like him I just want to see how he made that portal!" she then smirked "besides I heard from Leon that you liked sora."

It was yuffie's turn to blush "I do not I just think he's cute"

They followed sora not knowing what was about to happen would shake the very universe.

The dark depths 

Sora knew he was being followed so he thought he would have a little fun with his chasers he walked towards the end of the cliff. As soon he was near the cliff he looked down and opened a portal at the bottom of the cliff and he jumped.

Tifa's and Yuffie's point of view

They followed Sora towards the end of the cliff and wondered what he was doing when all of a sudden Sora jumped off the cliff knowing he would not survive the fall they rushed out to stop him not knowing he had a portal waiting for him down below.

Normal point of view

Sora jumped of the cliff right as yuffie and tifa were going to grab him they both looked everywhere for him hoping beyond anything that he was alive but then they suddenly both froze the reason being that the ultima keyblade was pressed against tifa's and yuffie's throat.

Both were afraid they hadn't seen the keyblade but they could feel the steel pressed against their flesh needless to say they were scared shitless.

Suddenly a voice said "why were you following me? it sounded cold enough to freeze hell

Yuffie with a scared face said "w-w-we were just following sora to ask him something!"

When sora heard this he relaxed but barely he still didn't fully trust them after being betrayed by yen Sid and Mickey he couldn't fully openly trust people anymore.

He lowered the keyblade from their throats and allowed them to turn around and see him

When yuffie turned around and saw that it was sora she did the only thing she would do she tackled him and hugged him inadvertently pressing her chest into him

When tifa saw sora's blushing face she laughed quietly.

When yuffie finally realized what she was doing she blushed and let go "sorry sora"

Sora just put his hand behind his head smiled and said "it's fine yuffie"

Tifa then said "okay now that the love fest is over" sora and yuffie glared at her "can you tell us why you're here? Last we heard you were at yen Sid's"

After hearing this sora's face darkened and his eyes filled with hatred both yuffie and tifa unknowingly took a step back as the hatred in sora's eyes was so strong it could be felt.

Sora just said "I'm thinking"

He then made a portal of darkness behind him and he then turned to them "I'm going somewhere where there is no light or darkness if you want to come then follow me if not wait till the portal is gone!" with that he walked into the portal

It took yuffie and tifa half a second to think about it they then looked at each other nodded to each other and they both walked into the portal following sora where ever he goes.

Castle Oblivion 

When they got out of the portal the three looked in front of them yuffie and tifa were shocked because in front of them was a castle like structure with bronze walls with blue roofs the towers were randomly out everywhere like thorns it was oddly shaped like a thorn bush this was castle oblivion.

Tifa got over her shock and crossed her arms under her chest unknowingly giving sora a good view of her chest and causing him to blush.

Yuffie saw this and looked at her chest tifa had her beat in size and she hated it she fondled her breast hoping it would make them bigger to get sora's attention.

Sora saw what yuffie was doing and he had to quickly plug his nose to stop the nosebleed hey he might be a bit slow but even he knew that a girl fondling her chest in front of you was hot.

Tifa interrupted his moment of happiness when she asked "so sora why are we here?"

Sora looked at her "I'm here to bring some old friends back" He then tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly something in his pocket glowed sora grabbed it out of his pocket it was the nobody symbol Xemnas gave him and riku after the glow stopped the doors suddenly opened and sora ran inside.

Now this confused both tifa and yuffie but they decided not to say anything yet and both quickly followed sora

The inside of castle oblivion what white and gray with the nobody symbol and after going up about 13 floors worth of stairs they finally made it to the top of the castle.

Sora knew he knew this castle from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

Then he had the idea to search the castle they all looked everywhere until they found a door that they couldn't open the door no matter what they tried they couldn't open it

Yuffie said "hey check this out"

when tifa and sora went to check on what she was looking at they found a plaque tifa and yuffie couldn't read it but for some reason sora could read it and it said

"_only the master wielder may open this door and reclaim what is rightfully his!"_

When sora was done reading the door glowed and suddenly the door opened

Inside there was a single throne connected to said throne were 14 chains that were connected to nobody symbols that were on the wall.

There were three connected chains to each limb to the man in the throne when the group walked to the front of the throne they were shocked to see an almost exact replica of sora

While sora had brown hair and was spiky this guys was black and flat however the biggest difference was the eyes while sora's were sky blue his were yellow with a black pupil's you could feel the power just rolling off him in waves.

Suddenly they heard a voice say "ah what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

They all turned to the sora look alike and saw that he was talking to them

Sora just simply got to the point and asked "who are you?"

"My name is vanitas! And I have your lost memories."

At the last of vanita's words they were all in shock.

While sora was in shock yuffie and tifa talked to each other

Tifa asked "do you think what that guy vanitas said was true?"

Yuffie said "I don't know but ever since I met sora I always felt something was missing from him!"

Tifa thought about it_ "now that I think about it when I met sora he looked like he was missing something"_

"I think your right I believe he is telling the truth"

While tifa and yuffie were talking sora walked right up to vanitas and said "why should I believe you?"

This didn't shock vanitas hell if sora believed him he would have probably said sora was retarded.

Vanitas smiled and evil smile "I knew you would say that" he then got a mischievous glint in his eye "like how I know you love yaoi"

At that moment tifa and yuffie decided that they found sora and vanita's conversation interesting enough to hear it.

At that thought yuffie went as pale as a ghost and thought _oh please don't let him be gay _she kept repeating this in her head as if she was praying.

Tifa blushed as red as the fires of hell countless fantasies ran through her head so many that she couldn't help but faint.

Sora for his part missed all of this because he at this moment was having a horrible mental breakdown while chanting "no yaoi no yaoi"

While all this was happening vanitas was laughing so hard he was crying

Yuffie got out of her horrible thoughts when she heard sora say "no yaoi, no yaoi"

When she heard this inside her head was a chibi version of herself jumping up and down in joy.

When sora finally got over his mental breakdown he looked back at vanitas completely forgetting the earlier topic "do you have any proof that you have my memories"

Vanitas just looked at him "yes I do" he then looked at sora and sora saw himself fighting a pink haired man with a scythe.

"What was that?" vanitas smiled "it was a lost memory you have of this castle"

"How do I get my memories from you?" at this vanitas got the evilest grin any of them had ever seen.

"It's simple all you have to do is combine with me!" all of them were shocked but sora "why do I have to combine with you?" "Simple it's the only known way to get back your old memories and since namine went in with kairi it's the only way"

Sora knew that he was right so he did the only thing he could do "so how do we combine?"

Vanitas simply looked at him "all you have to do is touch my hand and open your heart to me I will do the rest"

Sora did as he was told then he just blacked out.

Dive to the heart

When sora regained consciousness he was standing on a platform that showed three things on it on the left was a picture of him with the kingdom key on the right was a picture of vanitas with a weird two eyed keyblade (void gear) and on the bottom was the nobody symbol with 14 chains attached to it

It was then that he noticed vanitas looking at him "so what is the real reason you brought me here?"

Vanitas was shocked that sora figured out that he wanted him here for another reason.

After getting over the shock he smiled "I knew you were smarter that you act" at this he got a glare "but the real reason is three things the first is that I saw that you were betrayed and I was willing to give you my powers to get revenge on the people that betrayed you."

"The second reason is because if I combine with you I will finally be free from this prison and be able to make the ultimate keyblade the χ-blade."

At this sora looked pissed but then again he did want revenge and with the ultimate keyblade he will be able to get revenge easier.

" and finally the third reason you're here you see that nobody symbol at the bottom of the platform you see if you release your heart when you are on that platform and in the room your body is in the symbol will resurrect some of the organization 13 that you have defeated."

"Why should I believe that you have been lying to me since we found you?"

"Don't you want to make amends to them for destroying them and getting revenge on those that have betrayed you and want to kill you?"

At this sora thought about it and he did feel guilty about killing them and destroying them when they really meant no harm he then looked fully at vanitas "I only have one more question to ask you"

"What is it?"

"What will giving my heart up do to the nobodies?"

"It will do two things one it will give them back their hearts and it will make them your loyal knights."

Sora thought about it "will they still have their own free wills?" vanitas simply said "yes"

"Then let's begin" said sora

End of chapter 2

Please review and tell me how to make it better and what is wrong with it


End file.
